<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>settled soft and as pure as snow by redbullbrittlesbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800302">settled soft and as pure as snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullbrittlesbee/pseuds/redbullbrittlesbee'>redbullbrittlesbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, not much to tag honestly it’s 1700 words of them being gay little braddavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullbrittlesbee/pseuds/redbullbrittlesbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years into their relationship, David finally decides to pop the question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi &amp; David Brittlesbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>settled soft and as pure as snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly i’m still in the middle of writing something longer but put this together when i ran into writer’s block with the other fic, it’s so much fluff i have no words and i didn’t know how to end it sorry hhhhhh enjoy</p><p>(the title is from Would That I by Hozier)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Slow down! I can literally hear my knees breaking.” Brad half-jokingly calls out to David, who’s a couple steps ahead of him as they trudge their way up to the highest point in the park. “It’s bad enough you’re making me hike at 6AM, you could at least wait for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get up here!” David yells with a smile. He’s already made it to the top and is laying out a blanket for them to sit on by the time Brad joins him, who lets himself fall onto the large quilt breathlessly. David lays beside him, their faces flushed and inches apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring me up here just to lay next to me? Because if I can recall, we were literally doing that an hour ago, in our bed.” Brad huffs, only for David to turn his pout into a smile with a kiss. He watches the brunet, who’s hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat; shirt haphazardly rolled up around his waist to reveal a patch of the skin of his stomach. Their gaze meets, and David kisses him again, maybe for good measure or just because he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Just look,” David breaks their kiss to say softly, nodding in the direction of where the cliff’s edge looks over the city and skyline. The sun is rising like something out of a painting, decorating the sky in hues of orange and pink.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so . . . warm,” Brad hums, turning to face the view and laying back against David’s chest in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it feels like us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, you need to stop reading those romance novels. They’re rotting your brain a bit.” Brad teases, earning an eye-roll from his boyfriend. “Honestly, I forget that this is why we moved to San Francisco in the first place—so we could wake up to this everyday. Wait, it’s been a year since we moved in together, hasn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly one year today, yeah. I remember how Ian lost his shit when we told him we were leaving Los Angeles, and how long it took him to understand that we can do our jobs remotely. I thought he would’ve figured that out on his own, but he’s always been a bit of drama queen.” David jokes, thinking all the way back to he and Ian’s brief relationship in college, before they realized that they were going to drive each other insane. They still love each other, always will, but their love grew into something different that means the world to David just the same.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very kind way of putting it, Brittlesbee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we can’t both be assholes. It’s about balance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every time my favorite cereal is almost done, you finish it, and when I tell you to just buy your own, you refuse because you want to have ‘options’. Asshole.” Brad counters.</p><p> </p><p>“Well get used to it, I plan to do it for the rest of my life.” David smirks, and Brad tilts his head back to kiss the shit-eating grin off of the blonde’s face.</p><p> </p><p>It’s deeper this time, David’s hand instinctively cupping Brad’s face and rubbing the pad of his thumb against the brunet’s strong jawline. The angle is awkward, but they kiss just like that for a moment, the world around them falling silent as Brad clumsily turns to face David without pulling away from his lips. Once he manages to, the blonde allows him to take over, licking into David’s mouth and gripping his hips like the pale man would slip away if he didn’t hold on. Breathless, David finally pulls away and tucks his head into Brad’s chest, and it still feels as perfect as it did the first night they shared a bed. Now, they know each other like a favorite book. They’ve read it ten times over, finding home in every page; every word.</p><p> </p><p>David tilts his head and meets Brad’s eyes, which is always like jumping head first into a rabbit hole of pleasant surprise. “What made you do it, that night in the office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got tired of waiting for you to do it, you dork.” Brad answers with a shrug, chuckling at the blush spreading across the apples of David’s cheeks. “No, really. I was scared to make the first move in case I had been reading everything between us all wrong, which usually isn’t a big deal to me. But . . . it actually mattered this time. Then, I realized the only thing scarier was the possibility of never knowing if you felt the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to, you know. Kiss you, I mean. There were so many times when I almost did—you remember that time when C.W. ‘accidentally’ locked us in the supply closet, or so he claims. Paul ruined the moment by y’know, <i>freeing</i> us, but while I was still panicking and blubbering about how I was gonna kill C.W. when we got out of there, you grabbed my face with both hands to tell me to calm down. It was the gentlest touch I’d ever felt and for a moment I thought . . . that maybe you wouldn’t reject me, too.” David recalls at length, his gaze falling away as the last sentence departed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Brad sighs and laces their hands together, silently trying to find the right words it seems. “From the minute Ian walked me into the MQ studio and introduced me to your goddamn freckles and blue eyes and unsure smile, I was yours. Rejecting you was never a possibility, which fucking terrified me. Because for the first time in a long time, I was in someone else’s hands who could do whatever they wanted with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to tell me that I had Brad Bakshi . . . <i>whipped?</i>” David teased, earning himself an eye-roll from the brunet. “Don’t worry, I’ll never tell a soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re literally gonna tell Poppy as soon as we get back home. I know you, Brittlesbee. And I love you, so I don’t care if you give our coworkers incentive to annoy me. I’ll always be capable of doing far worse to them, anyways.” Brad shrugs, and David was only more or less listening. Once the words “I love you” left the taller man’s lips, everything else became static.</p><p> </p><p>(It wasn’t the first time Brad had said it; they exchanged their first “I love you”s a little over a year ago at Mythic Quest’s New Year’s Eve party. They had both escaped to the roof so they wouldn’t have to hear Ian do karaoke for another second. It was as chilly as it gets for a January night in Los Angeles, but they had a bottle of champagne and their lips to keep each other warm. They sat on the ground, close to the door and even closer to each other. They’d already been dating for a couple months, but still blushed when their fingers brushed against each other or they caught the other staring. They passed the bottle between themselves until every kiss tasted like champagne, and it was completely startling when the fireworks began to go off to welcome in the New Year. David blamed it on being alcohol and excitement, but the words “I love you” fell from his lips like a secret. Brad said it right back without hesitation, a glint of relief in his eyes and the taste of desperation on his tongue when he pulled the blonde in for another kiss.)</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too. Even if the things you do are a bit concerning. Honestly, I brought you up here for a reason,” David begins, and Brad looks like he stopped breathing. The blonde (holding his breath just the same), sat up and dug around his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the small black velvet box that had been burning a hole through it. “I had a whole speech, but none it felt like what I <i>really</i> wanted to say, so I kept trying to rewrite it, and then I thought, ‘Hey, why don’t I just make him a mixtape?’ which was obviously dumb because you always make fun of my music, and then—”</p><p> </p><p>“<i>David.</i>” Brad calls his name, stopping him from rambling until he turns blue. Brad gives the blonde a look, one that says exactly what he needs to hear, and now the little black box is sitting open in the palm of his hand with a ring sat perfectly in the center.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a speech, ‘cause I’d absolutely fuck it up, but you know me, and I know you. I want it to be that way forever, if you’ll have me.” David proposes, biting the insides of his cheeks as he awaits an answer. Brad’s just staring at him, wide-eyed and silent, and the blonde finds it harder to breathe with every passing second. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it’d add to the moment if there was some suspense.” Brad smirks, and David promptly calls him a dick. “But yes, of course I’ll have you. That’s all I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Before David’s lips can even break into a smile, Brad’s kissing him again, except they’re officially engaged and it’s different but the same and it’s perfect. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, but I think I might love this ring more. Look at the goddamn rock on this thing!” Brad cheers excitedly, letting David slip it onto his finger. Once it’s on, he cups David’s face with both hands, rubbing gently with the pads of his thumbs. “When do you want to tell the guys at work?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect you to wait to show off your ring to everyone, and I think Jo would <i>actually</i> murder me if I didn’t immediately tell her, so let’s go home and get everyone on a video call. We’ll get around to telling our parents . . . eventually.” David suggests as they collect themselves to head back down the hill.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine, D-man. Your parents love me, and my parents love you, they just . . . need time to warm up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it’s been two years. I think that ship has sailed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well, it’s a good thing that I’m the one you’re marrying, then.” Brad says with pride; like it’s a privilege to be David Brittlebee’s fiancé. All David knows is that his mouth might be permanently fixed into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It is, and as long as you promise to stop teasing me in front of everyone during meetings, I’ll actually go through with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me give the ring back, David, it’s so pretty. But your attempt at blackmail was adorable.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>